


Bargain

by Path



Category: Exalted
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Path/pseuds/Path
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tepet Garan's bargain brings him something better than he could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bargain

He runs his hands over her, tentatively, watching her shiver and respond. Why she's there- he shoves the question from his mind, focuses on _now_. Fingers calloused from sharp metal edges, cutting wire, and the heat of the South trail over the smooth, perfect skin, and he smiles, still nervous, as she pulls a breath in through her teeth. On a whim, he raises her face to his with one hand, kisses her gently. He's not yet used to lovemaking, unsure enough of himself and his role that she begins to take the initiative, pulling him against her.

Her small hands slip under his tunic, and he feels them, cool, against his skin. She kneels before him, and he has another moment of fright- _what do I do?_ \- as she works at his belt, but moments later she's gotten it loose, and is kissing down his stomach and then-

His eyes cross, and he clenches the edge of the bed with shaking hands. She takes him into her mouth, teeth and tongue working against him. One hand is above her head, trailing patterns on his skin with delicate fingernails. His knees begin to shake, and she rises, brushing herself against him, discarding scarves and veils. He feels her lips, her tongue against his throat, and is dimly aware of her hands moving on her robe.

He groans at the sight of her when he does look down, petite and lovely, soft violet hair almost glowing in the light from the lantern. She smiles up at him, somehow inviting, somehow concealing- he feels she understands him perfectly, but is somehow above him, holding part of herself away. He doesn't care, runs his too-rough hands over the curve of her hips, the slim waist, up to her breasts, and falls back to the bed kissing her, crushing the tiny woman to him as they collapse into blankets and pillows.

His shirt falls on some horrific angle, the fabric pinning his arm away from her. She notices and smirks with that same mystery in her eyes, and wrestles the shirt over his head, but doesn't remove it from his arms. When he pulls against it, tries to free himself, she pulls one sleeve sharply, and he finds himself stuck. He looks up at her, crouched over him, and something she sees must please her, because she slides up against him once more, her naked body pressing against his. She props herself up with one hand and with the other, strokes, caresses. He is breathing heavily, shivering, the thrill of her touch everything there is to the world.

He doesn't notice as she changes position, and so gasps, eyes opening so widely as she lowers herself onto his shaft. Some word or name hovers on the edge of spoken, but she shifts slightly as she allows him in, he stutters, and it is lost.

She begins moving on him, slowly raising herself, lowering again. His hips strain against her until he finds her rhythm, and they move together. It is unspeakably _good_ , the sensation of her wrapped around him, her hands under his shoulders and her breasts brushing against his chest. Her pale hair has come unbound. Wisps hang, twisting, moving seconds after she does. She too is gasping, making quiet sounds like some small animal, and her face is unreadable, eyes closed. He is conscious of his own harsh sounds, interspersed with swift intakes of breath, short moans as she pulses against him.

Then it is too much, and his fingers weave into the fabric above his head, the blankets and shirt grabbed as his hands spasm with his whole body and he comes, crying something incomprehensible and trembling with every nerve. Somewhere his mind registers she is singing, her own cry ringing out with pure clarity, her back arched, grey eyes fluttering open. The golden mark of exaltation bursts into being on her forehead like the sun erupting over the dunes at dawn. Moments pass before he thinks again.

She is curled beside him. His arms were freed at some point, and are now looped around her. She is tucked against him, her head under his chin. His heart beats faster than he can think, but evenly, and he feels the blood pulsing in his eardrums. He takes in a breath and savours letting it out again, and kisses her hair as he curls against her. He knows it is a bargain, what will be expected of him, but for now, at least, it is a bargain happily agreed to.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was actually the first time I ever wrote smut.   
> Tepet Garan is Bystanderman's adorable shy Twilight caste, and Danae of Linowan is my Eclipse.


End file.
